Hielo
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Para derretir un corazón de hielo, se necesita un corazón cálido y confortante... Ella pudo hacerlo... la odio porque esa pude haber sido yo…"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertencen, no gano nada con esto, etc...

* * *

**One Shoot**

RosaliePOV

Intente mil y un cosas diferentes para atraerte a mi lado para siempre, pero nunca logre arrancar de tus labios las palabras anheladas, tan solo miradas vacías que congelaban mi corazón, destruyendo todas las ilusiones y las cosas lindas que yo construía en mi mente para compartir contigo. Pero no me rendía, supuse que tal vez en algún momento el hielo de tu corazón seria derretido por mis besos, te espere noche y día, fui tu amiga, tu compañera, quise ser tu confidente y tu guía. Ingenua. Realmente lo fui, lo se ahora que puedo verte a su lado y notar el brillo en tus ojos al mirarla, la suavidad de tu voz al nombrarla, puedo ver que morirías por ella…

Busco en mis recuerdos tontamente para ver si alguna vez tu sonrisa se amplio enormemente cuando yo entraba a una habitación, rebusco entre los ecos de tu voz para encontrarla distante a mis oídos. No era yo, nunca lo fui y jamás pude haberlo sido.

Te ame inútilmente; ahora lo se, tal vez te idealice demasiado; significabas todo lo que yo había llegado a desear: un héroe, un hombre lleno de ese algo escondido que yo estaba dispuesta a descubrir. Ansiaba tus caricias, tus besos que nunca llegaron. Espere una eternidad para que fuesen míos, los recele con todo el deseo que mi cuerpo soportaba y ella…solo te basto mirarla, perderte en sus ojos y enamorarte.

¿Es que acaso yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti? Busque ser hermosa, cuidar cada aspecto relevante de mi para hacerte feliz y aun así no lo eras. Debo admitir que la odie en sobremanera, tan común, tan simple, tan confusa, tan humana… Entonces lo comprendí, tú amabas su humanidad, amabas el calor que yo no podía darte, los latidos armónicos de un corazón enamorado.

Para derretir un corazón de hielo, se necesita un corazón cálido y confortante, un abrazo envolvente y un beso suavizado; para romper el hechizo que te mantenía tan frio como el hielo, tan vacio como el aire, tan cerrado como el sol.

Ella pudo hacerlo y le agradezco el que la sonrisa haya vuelto a tus maravillosos labios, la odio porque esa pude haber sido yo… es tan confuso que no lo comprendo

-Rosalíe, no quiero interrumpir… pero Edward quiere que le ayudes con el auto –anuncia tímidamente mientras quita un par de cabellos rebeldes de su rostro y fija sus ojos color chocolate en el libro que tan afablemente leía.

-No interrumpes nada Bella, ahora voy –cierro el libro y lo coloco sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Que leías? –la curiosidad brilla detrás de sus ojos iluminando sus facciones. "Mi diario, el que escribo desde que conocí a Edward, desde el momento en que me enamore de el" –pienso divertida e irónicamente a la vez que agradezco al cielo que ella no pueda leer la mente.

-Nada importante, vamos con Edward… no queremos hacerlo esperar –sonrió y salgo de la habitación casi empujándola, ella mira de reojo el libro… Si supiera los secretos que están escritos en su interior me odiaría tanto como a veces la odio yo. Pero no, ella nunca lo sabrá; suspiro y voy al encuentro de mi querido "hermano" con mi mejor cara de Póker y anulando los recuerdos que se desbordan en mi cabeza. El me mira y se disculpa una vez mas en silencio, niego con la cabeza y le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo para restarle importancia a la situación.

-"Ya no importan los hubieras, no importan los tal vez… importa que eres feliz y eso me hace feliz" –pienso dulcemente para que lo escuche y todo vuelva a la normalidad, no soporto cuando la culpa lo invade. El no es culpable por no poder amarme y yo no soy culpable por aun amarlo en secreto. Así como ella no es culpable por tener el calor que se necesita para derretir el hielo.

**NA:** Este fic no tiene mucho sentido y a la vez lo tiene... jaja lo se, ni yo me entiendo xDDD... bueno, el punto es que va dedicado a mi mejor amiga (Erika). Ya saben... comentarios, tomatazos etc... Solo denle Go!!


End file.
